1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft receptacles. The present disclosure relates more particularly to methods and apparatuses for aerial refueling. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a refueling receptacle.
2. Background
An aircraft in flight may be refueled from a refueling aircraft. Many refueling aircraft use a system of fixed and extendable tubing, often referred to as a refueling boom, for refueling a receiving aircraft. A distal end of the refueling boom may be extendable to allow the operator to extend the refueling boom into engagement with the refueling receptacle.
The refueling receptacle of the receiving aircraft accepts the distal end of the refueling boom. The distal end of the refueling boom is inserted into a boom cavity of the refueling receptacle. The distal end of the refueling boom may open a flow path in the refueling receptacle. The flow path may influence the speed of refueling. A variety of aspects of the refueling receptacle may undesirably impact the flow rate during refueling. Reducing the flow rate during refueling may increase the time for refueling. Increasing aerial refueling time may increase the risk to the aircraft and operators.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.